


Piper's Discovery

by littlelemonkey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelemonkey/pseuds/littlelemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Piper McLean breaks up with her boyfriend she goes to see her friend Annabeth for some advice and maybe a few answers. But the answers Piper gets are not the answers she expects, and she discovers that she does not know everything about her demigod friends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piper's Discovery

Annabeth snuggled into the couch and sighed contentedly, opening the heavy book on her lap. The book-nook was definitely the best new addition to the Athena cabin – being able to read books whilst surrounded by books? Totally cool, just like a personal mini-library. She reached for her coffee cup when a noise caught her attention, she looked up to see the door opening and Piper’s head peering round.

  “Pipes!” she exclaimed with a smile, then she noticed the sad look on Piper’s face “come for a cuddle?” she said. Piper nodded and snuggled up next to her, resting her head on her shoulder, Annabeth put an arm round her and held her close,

  “What’s up?”

  “It’s Jason” replied Piper, not really sure how to begin. Annabeth nodded calmly, Piper’s boyfriend Jason had broken up with her a couple of weeks ago and no one really knew why.

  “I miss him”, continued Piper, “I just thought… well with you and Percy breaking up a couple of months ago… does it get easier?” If Annabeth hadn’t felt so bad for Piper she would’ve found it funny that a daughter of Aphrodite was asking her for relationship advice.

  “Well Pipes, when Percy and I broke up it was more of a mutual thing…”

  “You loved him though” Piper insisted, although she sounded convinced Annabeth was glad there was no charmspeak in her words, things had been confusing enough already.

  “Well yes…” Annabeth hesitated “but not… not in the way I thought I did, more like the way I loved…” she trailed off,

   “Luke” finished Piper, Annabeth said nothing, “I’m sorry” Piper went on “it’s just I think that Jason might be, well I think he’s seeing someone else”,

  “What makes you think that?” stammered Annabeth

  “Well he’s been so distant the past couple of months, ever since you and Percy broke up, I thought that was what was bothering him because you two always seemed so solid, but surely that should have made him hold on tighter? He has feelings for someone else, I’m sure of it, and lately he’s seemed so happy… although maybe that’s just because he’s not stuck with me.”

  “Oh Pipes! You can’t think that about yourself! You’re beautiful, just remember who your mother is.”

  “Well right now I don’t seem to be getting any parental favours.”

  “Look, why don’t you come to New Rome with me tomorrow? I’m sure Frank and Hazel would love to see you and it might do you good to get away from here.”

  “Jason gets back from New Rome tomorrow”, said Piper, not sure if that made her want to stay or go,

  “So does Percy”, said Annabeth with a sympathetic smile,

  “Why did they even go there in the first place?” asked Piper “we weren’t, I mean I wasn’t, talking to him before he left.”

  “Something to do with praetor stuff, former praetor stuff, some Roman ceremony or other” replied Annabeth vaguely, “speaking of praetors, I’m staying with Reyna in New Rome, the others let Leo do some ‘home improvements’ and well, after the flooding and the haywire espresso machine I just don’t entirely trust…”

  “Reyna.” Piper interrupted, the thought had hit her like a bolt of lightning, she stood up quickly, “that’s why he went to New Rome isn’t it? He went to see her and he got Percy to cover for him and I’m such an idiot! I mean I knew there had to be something there, they worked together for so long and now…”

  “I don’t think it’s Reyna” said Annabeth slowly

  “It _must_ be, why else would he seem so excited about running off to New Rome when he never really felt like he belonged there…”

  “It’s not Reyna” said Annabeth, this time with more conviction,

  “You don’t know that” insisted Piper

  “Yes I do!” shot back Annabeth. Piper didn’t understand, if Annabeth knew it wasn’t Reyna then she must know who Jason was seeing, and if she did why hadn’t she told her? _Oh Gods_ she thought _is it Annabeth?_ No, it couldn’t be, Jason wouldn’t have been so excited to leave if it was, and besides Annabeth would never betray her like that, Piper was like her little sister. _So who was it_?

  “How do you know it isn’t?” asked Piper exasperatedly

  “Reyna can’t be with Jason” said Annabeth, he voice started to shake “She can’t be with Jason, because she’s with me.” The words took a moment to sink in.

  “Annabeth, oh gods”, said Piper, struggling for words, “that’s, I mean, that’s cool, Reyna’s cool… I’m happy for you?” Annabeth let out a nervous laugh,

  “You don’t seem sure”

  “I am, I am sure, I’m happy for you guys” said Piper with a smile, finally regaining some control over her swirling thoughts, “is that why you and Percy broke up?”

  “Like I said that was more of a mutual thing… I mean we both realised…”

  “Percy too?” The truth was beginning to dawn on Piper and it was too much for her to handle, “It’s Percy isn’t it? Jason is seeing Percy.”

  “Piper I’m sorry but it wasn’t my place to tell you…”

  “How could you not tell me?” Piper yelled, tears streaming from her eyes “how could he not tell me?”

  “Look, Pipes, it’s not so simple, he might still be figuring things out and coming out, well it just isn’t easy and…”

  “Why does my Mom have to mess around with everything? Why can’t she just let me be happy?” exploded Piper,

  “Piper, come sit down” said Annabeth, wishing that she was the one with charmspeak,

  “No” said Piper, she felt angry and hurt, not even because Jason had left her, but because he’d lied, “he lied to me, you all did!”

  “Pipes, please calm down and hear me out”, Annabeth’s voice was fraught and upset, hearing her like that brought Piper back to her senses,

  “I’m sorry” she said “it’s just… all a shock, next you’ll be telling me that Leo’s dating Drew or something, I mean I’m a child of Aphrodite, why couldn’t I see all this?”

  “Maybe because you were too close to it all, your own feelings got in the way, kind of like the Mist.”

  “Maybe”, said Piper, unconcinved. Annabeth held her arms out and Piper fell into them gratefully, snuggling back up to the older girl and taking comfort from her strength. “Do you still want me to come to New Rome with you? Don’t worry, I won’t crash your date, I’m willing to brave the haywire espresso machine.”

  “Of course” smiled Annabeth, glad she hadn’t just wrecked their friendship “although if it does go haywire be careful, you’ll have Satyrs following you round for weeks.”


End file.
